Timeline
Specific timelines: * The Sarah Vernon Trouble period, (1954-1956) during which the mysterious woman was known as Sarah Vernon * The Lucy Ripley Trouble period, (1981-1983) during which the mysterious woman was known as Lucy Ripley * The Audrey Parker Trouble period, (2007-), during which the mysterious woman was known as Audrey Parker pre 1900s *ca. 1497 - Sebastian Cabot travels to Haven and spends time with the Míkmaq. He keeps a journal in which he details the Troubles."Crush" *ca. 1620-1780 - Fitzwilliam Crocker commissions Regis Glendower to make the Crocker Box. *1684 - The Haven Herald is established. *1698 - A titled Herald of Haven reads "The most REVERED FLAGG to elaborate on the proper devices & most godly mechanisms for the examination and discovery of wytches."Herald of Haven 1698 *1725 - Tuesday February 18th: The Haven Herald headline reads "Ship Breaks Up in Calm Seas".Haven Herald/No. IV , which is appropriate for Maine, 1725.}} *1790 - The Good Shepherd Church is founded. *ca. 1700-1800 - Tristram Carver creates a children's puzzle board with the power to destroy buildings in Haven. *1812 - Rufus P. Barker was born *ca. 1831 - Haven Hunt Club was established.Haven Herald Vol 96, No 29 *1841 - Rufus P. Barker died 20th century *1901 - The Harker family Trouble caused so many deaths, that the Herald had to cover-it up as Spanish influenza. This is also the oldest verified presence of the mysterious woman in Haven."When the Bough Breaks""Funeral For Victim Of Spanish Influenza Held This Past Sunday" *1919-1920 - Roy Crocker, Duke's grandfather, is born. *1925 - Alexandra Leidner was born. *Saturday, October 13th, 1934 - The Haven Herald headline reads "Halleck's Homestead Vanishes Overnight."Haven Herald Vol. 26, No. 41 *ca. 1935 - The Teague brothers are born sometime in the early 1930s. *1938 - The East Haven Sea Dogs are established. *1949 - Friday April 8th Simon Crocker is born. *1949 - Haven Joe's Bakery is established. *ca. 1950 - Garland Wuornos is born. *1950 - By this point in time the Teagues brothers must have met Garland Wuornos. *ca 1920-1950 - Ray McBreen's grandfather landed in Haven with his family on The Caprice. *Thursday, May 21, 1959 - The Haven Herald publishes an article on Gordon Chambers: "Black man makes Haven his home""Black man makes Haven his home" *ca 1960 - the last of the Carvers died. The Sarah Vernon Trouble period :For a complete listing of all events during this time period see our main article on the Sarah Vernon period of Troubles. From approximately 1954-1956, the Troubles returned, as part of the 27 year cycle. When the mysterious woman returned to Haven this time, she came as Sarah Vernon. On her first day in Haven, Vernon met Nathan Wuornos, who had gotten stuck in 1955 due a a time-traveling Trouble. They had sex, conceiving James Cogan, the Colorado Kid. That same day, she killed Roy Crocker in the basement of the Haven Medical Center, in self defense. A year later, Sarah traveled to Nederland, Colorado, and gave her newborn son to Paul and June Cogan, who named him James."Magic Hour: Part 1" During her stay in Haven, Vernon worked with the Teagues brothers, and Vince Teagues fell in love with her."Bad Blood" Post-Sarah Troubles, Pre-Lucy Troubles *1969 - The Good Shepherd Church installs a giant metal ball on their front lawn."Butterfly" *1969 - The last year a murder was committed in the Troubleless Haven. *ca 1970 - Big Benjy's Ice Cream opens for business. *ca 1973-75 - Noelle was born. *ca. 1975 - Dave Teagues joins the Haven Hunt Club. *ca. 1976 - Nathan Wuornos is born. *ca. 1976 - Duke Crocker is born. *Thursday, August 25th 1977 - Arlo McMartin was born. *ca. 1979-80 - Lexie Dewitt was born. The Troubles were worse than ever and with no sign of the mysterious woman's return, Vince Teagues approached his friend Simon Crocker, and activated Crocker's Trouble with his own blood. He asked Crocker to kill his father-in-law to end his wife's Trouble, and he did. Two years later, on May 21st, 1983, Teagues and Ripley killed Crocker. "Countdown" A day later, Ripley's son, James Cogan was killed.Vol. 68, No. 32 Ripley brought his body to the Barn, restoring him, and fled Haven, looking for a way to end the Troubles permanently."Business As Usual""Burned" In late October, on the night of the Hunter Meteor Storm, Ripley entered the Barn. Her disappearance was reported in the Herald on Thursday, October 22nd. Post-Lucy Troubles, Pre-Audrey Troubles *Thursday, February 5th 1985 *1985 - Max Hansen goes to Shawshank State Prison for killing a family."Spiral" *ca. 1985 - After Hansen is sent upstate, Garland Wuornos adopts Nathan. *1986 - Seth Hughes was born. *1987 - The Gibson girl got hit by a car. Ever since then, no one has parked in that spot. *ca. 1990 - Rudy Lucassi decides to specialize in psychiatry. *ca. 1990 - Jill Nunis married Rodger. *ca. 1990-94 - Robert Taylor spent the night in the school gym after Paul Sullivan told him that Denise wanted to meet him under the bleachers. Taylor got detention for a month."Reunion" *Friday, April 19th 1991 - Annie Fresnel was born. *ca. 1993-94 - Nathan Wuornos asks Hannah Driscoll to the prom, without bothering to ask her father, Reverend Driscoll's, permission. The Rev found out and forbid Hannah to go. Hannah disobeyed him and she and Nathan had sex while they watched a meteor shower. *ca. 1994 - Howard Sperry is hospitalized, and becomes catatonic. *ca. 1997 - Simon Crocker's secretly arranges for Duke to win the Cape Rouge in a poker game on Duke's twenty-first birthday. *1998 - Little Maggie Kelly wins the title of Lobster Princess."Love Machine" *ca. late-1990s/early 2000s - Jennifer Mason's adoptive father dies."Lay Me Down" *ca. 2000 - Daniel Glendower is born."The Tides That Bind" *ca. 2000 - The HPD flooded *ca. 2000 - Officer Suttle joined the HPD."Sketchy" *ca. 2000 - Construction on the Everwood Resort started."Friend or Faux" *ca. 2001 - The Seastar got caught in a storm and sank to the bottom of the Atlantic. *ca. 2003 - Hannah Driscoll started working as an auditor and putting away money in a bank in Bangor, Maine *ca. 2005 - Chris Brody starts working with a sub-aquatic inductor."Sparks and Recreation" *ca. 2006 - Jennifer Mason's adoptive mother dies."Lay Me Down" Unknown dates in this period *Lilly McBreen was offered a contract by a music executive. She and her husband, Ray, went to her favorite composing place to celebrate, but got into an accident, crashing into the . Lilly was under the water for over 8 minutes and suffered severe brain damage. The Audrey Parker Trouble period :For a complete listing of all events during this time period see our main article on The Audrey Parker period of Trouble s. From approximately 2007-2010, the Troubles returned, as part of the 27 year cycle. When the mysterious woman returned to Haven this time, she came as FBI Agent Audrey Parker. Notes Inconsistencies Sources References Category:Timeline